


Hidden Talents

by Andraste



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray discovers a new talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talents

"I think you're over-reacting."

"Over-reacting? Fraser, she's a _lesbian_."

He slammed the door of the Riv, with feeling, and made for Fraser's building. No way he was going home before he'd made Fraser understand his problem. For such a smart guy, he could be unbelievably dense about the important stuff.

"I know that, Ray. I'm just not sure what your point is."

The evening had started out normally enough. They'd been canvassing for witnesses to an assault at a gay club, and he'd innocently tapped a woman leaning against the bar on the shoulder. When she turned around, there was Phillipa Jennings, with a butch haircut and a smile that hadn't changed a bit. She had seemed pleased to see him. Ray had mostly been confused to see her, especially once she'd clarified that, yeah, she was a lesbian these days.

"My point is, she wasn't gay when I dated her, so what did I do wrong?"

Fraser turned backwards on the step with a puzzled expression. "Why assume that it had anything to do with you? It's been almost twenty years since you saw this woman."

"Fraser, I just found out one of my high school girlfriends ended up a lesbian, and another one is a nun. You don't think that's kind of strange?"

Ray was trying to think if there had been anything about his relationship with Phillipa that would explain how things had turned out, but nothing sprang to mind. Her father hadn't exactly approved, but he'd never burst in on them or threatened to shoot anyone. He'd been able to knock on her front door instead of climbing in the window. Ray couldn't even remember exactly why they'd broken up.

"A statistical anomaly."

"I turn this woman gay, and you're telling me it's a statistical anomaly?"

"You can't take responsibility for other people's religious and sexual preferences." He headed up to his apartment ahead of Ray, boots echoing on the stairs. Ray could hear a loud argument in Spanish from somewhere down the hall, but otherwise it was a quiet time in the neighbourhood.

"But what if I'm cursed? What if every woman I'm with ends up a nun, or a lesbian, or -"

The next thing Ray knew, Fraser had pushed him into the wall. At first he assumed he was moving them out of the path of a bullet, which would fit in perfectly with the night he'd been having so far. Then Fraser kissed him.

Ray tried not to panic. It was possible that this was just some weird Fraser thing, like the time he dragged them into a closet. Maybe he was searching Ray's mouth for evidence. Evidence of what, Ray didn't know. After a couple of minutes, he discarded this theory. One thing you could say for certain about Fraser, he did _not_ have a gun in his pocket.

As he tried to work out how to get a hand under Fraser's tunic, it occurred to Ray that they were on the stairs, where anyone could walk past. If they kept this up, they were going to end up being arrested for public indecency. He still knew too many people on the Vice Squad to risk that humiliation.

Reluctantly, he pushed his friend off. "Fraser, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Fraser was slightly breathless, but unrumpled, still holding his hat in one hand.

"I got _that_ part, I mean _why_ are you kissing me?"

When he first met Benton Fraser, he'd wondered. The guy was so neat and polite and good-looking and terrified of women, anyone would have wondered. Eventually Ray had decided that Fraser was just really, really Canadian and left it at that. If he'd been a little disappointed, he'd never have admitted it to anyone. He loved Fraser, sure, but did he really want to have a thing with a mentally deficient Mountie?

"I think you're a very attractive man, Ray. I find it hard to believe that a woman would be put off your entire gender by an intimate relationship with you." Fraser's blue eyes were earnest in the half-light.

"And you didn't think to mention this before?"

"It never came up in conversation."

"So you just decided to jump me in a stairwell instead? 'Hi, Ray, we've been best friends for two years, now I want to lick you?'" Part of him was annoyed with Fraser for bringing this up at all, and another part was annoyed that he'd waited so long. A third part, unconnected with his brain, insisted they should stop talking now and kiss some more.

Fraser actually looked worried. "I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing."

"You could have asked me."

Fraser took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked Ray in the eye. "Would you like me to kiss you again?"

"No." He deflated visibly, and Ray immediately felt bad about yanking his chain. "We're in a stairwell. What I'd like is to go into your apartment."

"So we can talk about this?"

"I was thinking so I could kiss you."

Fraser was, briefly, struck speechless. Ray couldn't help but grin at him.

"You mean you -"

"Benny, I thought you'd never ask."

Ray had seen Fraser chase criminals, cars and trains aplenty, but he'd never seen him move as fast as he did up the stairs and down the hall. Ray followed at a more leisurely pace, savouring the anticipation. They were going to have to give Diefenbaker ten bucks and send him to the movies.

"Fraser?"

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Yes, Ray?"

"You're not doing anything to convince me I don't have the power to turn people gay."

Maybe this curse of his had its advantages.


End file.
